


Away on Business

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: One Direction: 300 Erotic Prompts [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Businessman Harry, Camboy Louis, Cause it's skype, Dildos, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It's like super fluffy smut :D, Kinda, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Power Play, Sex Toys, Skype, Smut, They kind of both are on camera actually, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is away on a business trip and Louis misses him. The day before he gets back, Louis decides to show him how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away on Business

**Author's Note:**

> I sorta love this one. Larry in an established relationship? Whoop!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"I can't talk right now, babe."

_"But Harry, I miss you."_

"I miss you, too, Lou. I'll be home tomorrow night, and we'll have a really nice dinner and stay up late cuddling and watching movies. I promise."

_"I'm not cooking."_

"I would never ask you to. I'm not suicidal." Harry laughed into the phone, nodding at one of his business partners as they passed and went into the sleek, glass meeting room.

_"I resent that! I could cook, I just don't- don't feel like it."_

Harry let his head fall back against the office wall, smiling like a loon. "I'm sure. But just in case, let's order from that one place with the good steak."

_"I'm getting the caramel dessert, so...there."_

Rolling his eyes, Harry turned around and sighed out through his wide grin. "Whatever you want, babe. I'll be home soon. I have to go, but I love you."

Louis whined and said, _"Tell me how much you'll miss me."_

Harry pushed off the wall, brushing a hand down his slim, suit jacket, brushing off imaginary lint. "I miss you so much, Boobear. I won't stop thinking about you until I get home."

Another partner walked by with a raised brow. "Boobear?"

_"I heard that! Don't call me that in front of people!"_

Harry scoffed and pushed his associate away with a laugh. "But you're so cute, Lou. You deserve a cute name."

_"And Louis isn't cute? You're digging a hole for yourself, big boy."_

He groaned, but he could only muster up fond frustration. "I'll make it up to you." Someone came out and coughed to get Harry's attention and mimed for him to join them. "I have to go. Louis?"

Louis huffed. _"Yes, Harold?"_

"I love you."

There was a pause and then Louis' soft voice came through the speaker. _"I love you."_

"Bye." Harry hung up after his boyfriend responded and joined the rest of his team in the wide open room.

"How's Boobear?" one asked.

Harry pressed his lips tight to keep his smile in check. "He's currently conjuring ways to make me grovel for leaving him alone for a week." He got an _aww_ from Carol and a hearty laugh from Rob. "Let's get started, yeah?"

Everyone settled down and Harry took his place at the end of the table, across from his company partner and flanked by a dozen men and women that would take them into the global market. Halfway through Meg's explanation of how the meeting with the Chinese went, a small _oh_ came from behind Harry's seat. He turned, confusion clear on his face, to look at his assistant. The young girl was wearing a bright, red blush and wide eyes as she looked down at a phone.

Harry's phone.

_Oh, God._

"I'll take that, Sarah, thanks." Harry held his hand out and she gladly handed it over. Sure enough, when Harry turned back around and looked down at the screen, he was greeted with a sight that had him crossing one leg over the other embarrassingly. Louis was bent on his hand and knees on their king-size bed. He'd obviously propped his phone on the night stand next to the bed, as he had one hand holding the satin on his panties aside while the other had two fingers buried in his tight hole.

Along with the picture came a text that said, **See what you're missing big boy**.

Harry let his head fall into his hand, shielding his eyes and bit down on his lip. "Geez, Lou," he murmured under his breath. He typed out a quick response. _Very naughty baby. You know I'm in a meeting._

They only made it ten more minutes before Harry's phone buzzed on the table. Sending an apology wave to his team, he opened the message to another picture making Harry taste blood with how hard he bit down on his tongue to silence his moan. Louis had a blue, transparent dildo inside himself; his cock was pushed into one of the leg holes of his panties so he could tug on it with one small hand.

With a sigh, Harry pushed back from the table, holding his tablet and phone in front of his lap. "I have to take a call. Continue without me." He earned a knowing look from his assistant, but murmuring agreement from everyone else. As he ran into his private office, he shut the blinds on his window, locked his door, and had to force himself not to slam his tablet down on his desk. Within a minute he had Louis' number ringing and his slick trousers unzipped.

A breathy moan of Harry's name just barely filtered into his ear.

"Fuck, Lou. Have you come yet?"

_"Uh, uh."_

Harry breathed a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding. "That's good, baby. That's good." Letting his cock spring up, he tucked his pants just under his balls. "Talk to me, Lou. What are you doing?"

_"On speaker. You're lucky I even answered. Had to let go of my dick and I was so close, Harry."_

Harry couldn't help the small chuckle as he fell back into his desk chair, hand wrapping gently around his prick. "I'm sorry, dear. How about I help you get there instead?"

_"You fucking better. I need you, Haz,"_ Louis whined, and Harry could hear the need in his boyfriend's voice.

"I saw the toy you were using in the picture. Big enough for you?"

_"Well, I've got to compensate for not having you, so..."_

Harry just wanted to bury his face in Louis' ass and eat him out for being so cute and adorable. "Shut up. God, Louis, why are you so far away?"

_"Wish you were here."_

Over the phone, Harry could hear Louis shuffling and then small moans. "Are you fucking yourself on that big cock, Lou?"

Louis whined. _"Yeah,"_ he sighed.

The moan that fell from Harry's lips had Louis moving faster, huffing out little _uh_ 's with each thrust. "I wish I could see you right now." His hand was pulling on his cock now, twisting over his head nice and slow.

_"Want you to. Wanna see you."_

Harry moved a hand down and tugged on his sac while his head fell back against his chair. "Lou," he sighed, longing in his voice. Just then, his head popped up and a smile spread across his face. "Lou, babe. Stop touching yourself." Louis groaned, but Harry didn't hear him stop moving. "Louis. Stop. Now. I want to see you."

_"Me, too, Haz, but I can't right now, and you want to stop? Is this some punishment for teasing you? I'm sorry, love. I won't tease anymore. Please, let me come."_ Louis sounded desperate, but Harry heard him settle to a stillness.

"Stop complaining, Lou. FaceTime me. Let me see you."

Louis hummed, and then Harry smiled as he heard, _"Fuck, I love you."_ Then they were both scrambling and not-soon-enough Harry saw Louis' wide smile, hairline shiny with sweat. He could just see the round mound of Louis' ass over his shoulder at the angle Louis was holding the phone.

"Hey, baby," Harry greeted.

_"Yeah, hey. Let me see your dick, Harold."_

A barking laugh popped from his mouth before he covered it with a hand. "Someone's horny."

_"Harry,"_ the boy on the video moaned in frustration.

The man in the suit smirked before flipping the camera around on his phone and showing Louis his hand wrapped around his flushed dick. "Got me hard in the middle of a meeting, baby."

Louis licked over his lips before his jaw went slack and his eyes lost a little focus. _"Not my fault you have no control,"_ he murmured as a hand disappeared behind him.

Smirking as he saw Louis start to push the toy harder inside him, Harry said, "I'm the one with no control? You couldn't even wait until tomorrow night." In opposition to his words, Harry's hand moved faster over his prick. "Set the phone back down and turn around. Let me see the perfect ass, hun."

Louis squeaked his approval of that idea and propped the phone against the clock on the table again. Shuffling around on the bed, Louis presented himself for his boyfriend. He looked back over his shoulder to watch as Harry spread his legs and get comfortable in his chair. _"No, Haz. I wanna see you, too."_ Louis tapped two fingers against the end of the toy. _"Wanna see your face at the same time."_

Harry nodded and leaned forward to lean his phone against his nameplate on the edge of his desk. He could see himself in the little box in the corner of his phone screen, and he made sure to situate himself so Louis could see his face and his lap. Louis hummed contentedly when Harry settled in, smiling through the digital barrier at his far away lover.

"Hi," Harry sighed, taking in the sight again, now that he was comfortable.

_"Hey."_ Louis wiggled his bum in front of the phone teasingly.

"You brought me here. I'm missing my meeting because of you. Give me a show, baby."

Louis gave a playful snarl over his shoulder before tugging the dildo out and sliding it back in with a groan. He gained a steady rhythm, wrist swiveling back and forth as he fucked himself on his toy. _"Harry,"_ Louis called to him again as his head fell down between his shoulders. _"I miss you so much."_

"That's good, Lou. Keep going. Faster." Harry's hand was racing over his dick now, impossibly hard from watching Louis sit back on the dildo, watching his hole stretch around the width of it over and over and imagining the warmth of it sheathing him. He wished it was him inside that beautiful boy's body.

The blue-eyed boy slid the toy out of his hole, playing the tip around his rim before pulling it away so Harry could see him clench on air. _"Wish it was you,"_ Louis echoed Harry's desires. _"Doesn't fill me like you do, doesn't feel as good as you."_

"I know. But why don't you show me what you want me to do to you when I see you tomorrow."

Louis flipped over onto his back and shoved a pillow behind his head so he could see Harry as he bent his legs back and teased the dildo at his hole again. _"I love looking up at you when you fuck me."_ He pushed it back in, only a couple inches. _"I love when you tease, even though I'd never say it."_ He popped his head up. _"Forget I said that."_

"Louis?"

_"Yeah?"_

"Fuck yourself. Don't stop until you come, and then don't stop until I come."

Falling back onto the bed with a groan, Louis shoved the dildo in hard and arched off the bed with the feeling. He watched Harry wank, lip stuck between his teeth and eyes boring into the place where Louis was pushing a toy inside his hole. His hand wrapped around his own dick, matching Harry's pace almost immediately. _"Feels good, Harry."_

"Looks good. You always look so good." Harry's toes pushed into the soles of his shoes, curling as the heat of his orgasm built in his stomach. "When you're on your knees begging for me. When you're on your back, with your legs spread for me. When you bury your face in the pillow because you think I can't hear you moan when you do. But I can, baby. God, the way you moan."

Louis arched into the air, his heels pressing into the bed as he pushed his ass down on the see-through toy and milked out his orgasm. _"Harry,"_ he drawled, long and airy. He shivered through the force of it but kept his hand moving just like Harry told him to.

"Yeah, baby. Oh, God. So good-" Harry fisted over his head, his other hand coming down to give his balls a sure tug as he came over his fist and onto his lap. They huffed and panted, both coming down from their high. Harry was smiling wide when he leaned forward and picked up his phone. "You made me get cum on my trousers."

_"Excuse me?"_ Louis lifted up on his elbows. _"It's not my fault you're filthy and can't aim."_ The pixie boy loosed a giddy laugh as he sat up and grabbed his phone. They were face to face now, looking at each other with shining eyes and pink cheeks. _"Dildo's still inside."_ Louis smirked and wiggled where he sat, sending a spark of fire up his spine. _"Want to see me take it out?"_

Harry groaned. "You know I do, Louis."

Louis giggled as he got up from the bed, face shaking in the frame of Harry's phone. The camera on Louis' phone flipped and then Harry saw the full length mirror in their bedroom, Louis' deliciously curvy body in front of it. Louis turned around, holding the phone up so Harry could see over his shoulder.

His boy had one hand keeping the thick length tucked inside his hole. Louis spread his legs, lifting up on his toes as he bent over just enough that you could see the end of the toy in the mirror under his fingers. _"How's it look, Harold?"_ Louis looked over his shoulder and sent Harry a cheeky smile through the mirror.

Harry was literally on the edge of his seat, begging Louis with his mind to just do it. "Beautiful, baby. Love seeing you with something inside you. It's like you were made for it."

Louis huffed, but his eyes were soft when he tilted the phone so Harry could look at him straight on. _"I am made for it. No one takes you like I do."_

Harry was nodding immediately. "No one. You're the best."

_"I know,"_ Louis quipped as he moved the camera back to focus on his ass. _"Probably so loose by now."_

"Louis," Harry groaned. "Come on."

_"Alright,"_ Louis conceded and slid the dildo slowly, so slowly, from his hole. He let a small moan fall from his lips when he was empty, his body clenching and loosening again. Dropping the toy on the floor, Louis bent further, pulling his cheeks apart and showing off his stretched, puffy rim to his boyfriend.

Harry moaned and pressed his heel down the twitch he felt at what he saw. "Amazing, Lou. So good." He licked over his lips, eyes flicking up and down the screen, looking over Louis' entire body. "Play with yourself a little."

Louis' head dropped, heavy with lust, as his finger slid between his cheeks. He did his best to hold himself open as his middle finger slipped easily past his loosened ring of muscles. He buried his finger inside himself, rubbing along his walls as Harry looked on. _"Sensitive,"_ Louis admitted with a small voice.

"I know, babe. Look so good." Harry consciously ignored that he was thickening up again in his lap. "That's enough, Lou." Louis sighed and pulled his finger out, slumping to his knees.

_"Tomorrow,"_ Louis reminded. _"One more day."_

"Less if I can help it. I'm this close to leaving right now. Missed most of my meeting anyway."

Louis perked up, bringing his phone in front of his face again. _"Really? Don't tease."_

Harry set his phone against his nameplate long enough to tuck himself away. He looked down at his lap and groaned. It was stained with white and drying awkwardly. "Oh yeah, I'm definitely going home." Grabbing his jacket and shrugging it on, he sent a text to his assistant and to his business partner. "I'm coming. Don't wait up; it'll be late."

_"I'll try anyway."_

Harry paused on his way out the door, looking down at his phone. "I know you will. I'll be home soon, Louis. I love you."

_"Hurry,"_ Louis urged again. _"I love you."_

"Bye, BooBear." Harry hung up on Louis' annoyed groaned, smile stretching his bitten-pink lips.

He was going home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
